Loin des yeux
by DanettePistache
Summary: Sasuke partait en vacances tout seul, pour profiter de sa solitude tout seul et s'éloigner au maxium de Konoha pour être t o u t . s e u l. Du moins, c'état le plan de base. Mais l'Uchiwa n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur sa vie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et justement, il semblait plutôt attirer les gens (et les problèmes)


**Hello Hello!**

 **Je suis dans une grande dynamique de postage en ce moment héhé (alors que je suis censée être en semaine de révisions... Gloups). Aujourd'hui je vous partage un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête suite à une discussion avec Madmeary (une auteure avec beaucoup de talent et tout simplement adorable, je vous conseille donc d'aller lire ses écrits!), cet OS t'es donc dédié :D.**  
 **Pour la petite histoire, en fait elle trouvait que Sasuke était beaucoup maltraité dans ses fanfics, et qu'il serait temps qu'elle lui laisse un peu de vacances. Du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être drôle d'écrire un OS sur ses vacances ! Bon, il faut croire que j'ai un peu perdu en ce qui concerne l'écriture de trucs drôles donc c'est un peu plus sérieux que prévu mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Sur ceux, j'arrête mes bavardages incessants et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 _ **Chansons mentionnées dans l'histoire:**_

 **Yann Tiersen** - Comptine d'un autre Eté

 **The Fray** \- How to save a Life

 **Imagine Dragons** \- Radioactive

 **Ikimono Gakari** \- Blue Bird (Naruto Shippuden opening 3)

 **Flow** \- Sign (Naruto Shippuden opening 6)

 **DOES** \- Guren (Naruto Shippuden opening 15)

 **DOES** \- Donten (Gintama opening 5)

 **DOES** \- Bakuchi Dancer

* * *

« Les passagers du vol TO4470 en direction de Washington DC peuvent désormais se rendre à l'enregistrement, les passagers... »

Sasuke n'écoutait déjà plus, se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'un des guichets. Il ne transportait qu'une petite valise, qui pouvait très bien rester en cabine. Il voyageait léger, malgré le fait qu'il ait droit à trente kilos en soute. Sérieusement, qui avait _réellement_ besoin d'autant de bagages ?  
Son esprit lui renvoya directement l'image d'une blonde aux yeux bleus entassant cinquante produits différents pour sa longue chevelure dans sa valise lilas, répondant ainsi à sa question, et d'un autre blond ramenant avec lui des souvenirs par dizaines, ne sachant plus où les ranger.  
D'accord, quelques personnes pouvaient _effectivement_ avoir besoin d'autant de bagages.

Il souffla. Il partait en vacances. Aux Etats-Unis. Loin.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de s'encombrer l'esprit avec les bêtises de ses amis. Il partait pour faire le vide, le point dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le faire si son esprit restait à Konoha avec eux.

« Monsieur ? » Répéta pour la énième fois une brune aux grand yeux noisettes.

Merde, il n'avait même pas fait attention à elle. Elle lui faisait des grands signes, indiquant que c'était à lui de passer à l'enregistrement.

Ses traits lui rappelaient vaguement Tenten. Très vaguement. Ses cheveux étaient noués dans un chignon parfait sur le dessus de sa tête et ses lèvres étaient tintés d'une douce couleur framboise.  
Cependant, malgré cette légère familiarité, l'hôtesse s'avéra être d'un ennui mortel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques absolument inutiles. Tout comme Naruto, elle semblait incapable de tenir sa bouche fermée plus de trente secondes.

« Washington hein ? C'est très sympa comme endroit. Elle est très légère cette valise dites moi ! Vous partez seul ? Vous avez des amis là bas peut-être ? Ou de la famille ? En tout cas j'adore cette ville, la plupart des gens préfèrent New York mais personnellement je préfère largement D.C. Elle a a un charme unique. Vous avez déjà été à la Maison Blanche ? Le Navy Yard est intéressant à visiter également si vous le pouvez. Et les forêts de Virginie! Oh, vous me donnez envie de partir! »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle donnait également à son interlocuteur envie de partir. Pas spécialement en vacances, juste loin d'elle et de ses bavardages.  
Il avait acquiescé quelques fois par politesse, se contentant par la suite de répondre par des " _Hn_ " typiques de sa personne lorsqu'elle avait commencé à vraiment l'agacer. Présentement, il se foutait bien de savoir si les bureaux du NCIS -le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la Navy- se trouvait toujours dans le Navy Yard. Il voulait simplement être tranquille et prendre son putain d'avion.

Finalement, elle lui souhaita bon voyage et le brun s'en alla, soulagé. Il s'installa tranquillement à la porte 17, comme le lui avait indiqué la piplette rencontrée plus tôt, et sortit son téléphone.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua la présence d'un piano droit, peint d'un rouge écarlate, juste en face de lui. Un demi-sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres. Son père l'avait inscrit à des cours de piano quand il était plus jeune. Il avait pratiqué pendant 10 ans avant d'arrêter pour diverses raisons (notamment l'agacement d'être en permanence comparé au talent de son frère Itachi).  
L'idée de s'assoir sur le tabouret et jouer quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Pas qu'il était passionné par la musique - au contraire, les cinq heures hebdomadaires étaient au fil du temps devenues une vraie corvée pour l'Uchiwa- mais ça faisait une éternité que ses doigts n'avaient pas virevolté sur les touches. La tentation de savoir si il avait beaucoup perdu se faisait sentir. Et, avant qu'il n'eût réellement le temps de se décider, il réalisa qu'il s'était déjà levé.  
La salle était encore vide, il restait une bonne heure avant l'embarquement. Tant mieux, être le centre de l'attention n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

Assis devant l'instrument, il lui fallut une petite minute pour reprendre ses marques. Et puis finalement, il posa ses doigts dessus, le pouce et l'auriculaire de sa main gauche appuyèrent simultanément sur le mi -à une octave près- puis son index prit le relais en enfonçant le la et... Oh merde, le voilà qui jouait Comptine d'un Autre Été.  
Il ne portait pas spécialement cette musique dans son coeur. Trop basique, tous les débutants commençaient par celle-là... Lui y compris. Mais il avait suffisamment progressé pour ne plus la jouer à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant un piano. Pourtant, dans un mouvement réflexe, c'était celle là qu'il avait commencée en premier.

Finalement il joua quelques musiques d'un niveau plus élevé, du Ludovico Einaudi notamment, et, d'humeur joueuse, le brun s'attela à quelques chansons. How to Save a Life, Radioactive, Blue Bird, Sign... Et puis, dans un sourire, il joua les premières notes de Guren, la chanson du groupe DOES. C'était une des préférées de Sakura, il le savait bien. Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre chanter à moitié faux par dessus son piano. Il devait bien admettre que c'était une belle chanson. Puis, toujours du même groupe, il passa à Donten, puis Bakuchi Dancer. Cette dernière était la préférée de Naruto. Ce dernier avait souvent tendance à débattre avec la rose sur laquelle de leurs chansons favorites était la meilleure. Un soir où ils étaient un peu éméchés, le blond avait sorti un argumentaire tout à fait inattendu de sa part, défendant la chanson comme si c'était lui qui l'avait écrite. Ce à quoi la Haruno -dont l'esprit s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant- avait répondu un simple "non, j'ai raison", provoquant le désarroi le plus total de son ami.

L'Uchiwa ne put réprimer le fin sourire qui étira ses lèvres en repensant à cette soirée. Il avait une belle brochette d'idiots en guise d'amis.  
Il se slappa mentalement à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose. Et c'était hallucinant de voir ils avaient pris une place si importante dans sa vie, à tel point que tout lui rappelait leurs personnes. Même si il ne l'admettrait jamais en face d'eux.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un petit groupe s'était formé autour de lui pendant qu'il jouait, et quand il sembla avoir fini, l'applaudit.  
Hn. _Ne pas être au centre de l'attention_ , hein ? C'était raté.

* * *

« _Ding dong_. Nous informons nos passagers que nous allons amorcer notre descente sur l'aéroport international de Washington-Dulles. Nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures et de redresser vos tablettes. »

L'Uchiwa soupira de soulagement. Il avait déjà du mal avec les avions en temps normal, mais là, il s'était retrouvé placé à côté d'une famille. Donc d'enfants. En bas âge. Insupportables. Et il n'était même pas au hublot.  
Le voyage avait donc été particulièrement pénible pour le jeune homme qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose: arriver enfin à l'aéroport.

Une fois au sol, le pilote les informa rapidement de l'heure locale ainsi que du temps qu'il faisait, et les passagers purent enfin mettre le pied à terre. Sasuke releva d'un geste souple sa capuche sur ses cheveux.

 _Il pleuvait à Washington DC_.

Ça aurait probablement dérangé beaucoup de monde, mais l'Uchiwa aimait la pluie. Il avait largement hésité avec Seattle d'ailleurs, avant de finalement choisir la capitale. Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de passer ses vacances sous la pluie, il préférait largement ça à une chaleur agressante. Raison pour laquelle il avait vite laissé tomber Los Angeles, Phoenix et Miami.

Le jeune homme passa la douane, et sortit directement du terminal, n'ayant pas à perdre du temps à attendre d'éventuels bagages en soute. L'avantage de voyager léger.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de son hôtel.

Le voyage fût plutôt long - quarante kilomètres séparaient l'aéroport de la ville en elle même. Sasuke ne fût pourtant pas dérangé, appréciant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux (les fameuses forêts dont lui avait parlé l'hôtesse quelques heures plus tôt), le clapotement de la pluie sur le toit de la mercedes grise, et le confort des sièges en cuir.

Le plaisir fut cependant de courte durée, puisque le chauffeur ralentit puis s'arrêta... En plein millieu de l'autoroute ?  
Voilà qu'il était coincé dans les bouchons maintenant..

Plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva finalement à son hôtel et qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait se produire, il se retrouva face à une hôtesse stagiaire. Qui ne trouvait plus sa réservation. Le brun allait exploser. C'était une vaste blague.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerds, son manager arriva et retrouva la réservation de l'Uchiwa. Soulagé et épuisé, il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula tel une étoile de mer sur l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu.

Il ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi -tout habillé avec ses chaussures aux pieds et sa valise au pied du lit- que lorsqu'il fut réveillé par... _Des rires_ ?  
Il bondit d'un coup, tentant d'analyser la situation, avant de constater qu'une enfant le regardait avec amusement.

...

Pardon ?  
Comment ça _une enfant_ ?

Deux questions surgirent alors dans l'esprit du brun: premièrement, comment était elle rentrée, et deuxièmement: qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Elle n'avait pas de parents pour la surveiller ?

La première de ses questions trouva vite une réponse: il n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer la porte en rentrant. Quant à la seconde... Le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore de poser la question.

« Je te fais bien rire hein ? » Avait-il demandé.

L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant en guise de réponse. Bien, elle comprenait l'anglais.  
L'Uchiwa s'accroupit alors devant la jeune fille, afin de mettre leurs têtes au même niveau.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

C'était elle qui avait demandé.

« Sasuke, et toi ? »

Elle le détailla de ses grands yeux émeraude.

« Sa..su..ke... Répéta-t-elle, s'appliquant sur chaque syllabe.  
-Oui.  
-Moi c'est Angie. Tu veux être mon ami Sasuke ? »

L'intéressé fronça un sourcil. D'où sortait cette gamine ?

« Euh... Pourquoi pas. Si tu veux. »

Il était hésitant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que cette gamine ne le colle pendant toutes ses vacances ou encore que ses parents ne pensent qu'il était un genre de psychopathe qui kidnappait les gosses.  
Mais dans quelle galère est ce qu'il s'était encore foutu ? Il gratta ses cheveux et la petite le regarda faire, avant se passer elle aussi sa main dans la chevelure de jais.

« Ils sont tous doux »

... _Certes_?

« Dis moi Angie... Où sont tes parents ?  
-Je sais pas. »

 _Ah._

La petite blonde avait gardé la main dans les cheveux de Sasuke, et les contemplait comme si ils étaient la plus belle chose au monde.

« Les miens, ils grattent quand ils sont dans mon cou. »

Il devina qu'elle parlait de sa tignasse blonde. En lui accordant un peu plus d'attention, il remarqua qu'elle était un peu décoiffée.

« Où est ce que tu as vu tes parents la dernière fois ? Ils étaient dans le hall ?  
-Non, répondit-elle calmement. Je suis venue ici toute seule. »

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une enfant perdue maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve ses parents.

« Quand est ce que tu les as vu pour la dernière fois alors ?  
-Mmhh, elle sembla réfléchir, plaçant sa petite main sur son menton, Un vieux monsieur m'a montré leur photo une fois. »

Oh non.

« Il a dit qu'ils sont partis à la guerre pour nous protéger, et qu'ils reviendront quand le danger sera parti. »

L'Uchiwa comprit: ils n'allaient pas revenir.

« Et qui est ce qui s'occupe de toi alors, hm? »

Le jeune homme se surprit lui même de sa patience avec cette enfant. De l'autre côté, elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que les garnements avec qui il avait voyagé un peu plus tôt.

« J'habite avec tata Abby. Elle travaille ici pour payer à manger. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle n'était donc pas complètement perdue, elle avait une bonne raison d'être venue ici et de s'être retrouvée dans sa ...  
Stop, elle venait de dire _Abby_? Habituellement c'était le diminutif d'Abigail... Où est ce qu'il avait entendu ce nom ?

Il frappa son front de la paume de sa main. Bien sûr, c'était évident. L'hôtesse stagiaire qui avait passé plus de temps à essayer de lui faire la conversation qu'à retrouver sa réservation. Il avait lu son nom sur le badge qu'elle portait sur son uniforme.

« Et toi, tu es ici tout seul ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Tu as des frères ou des soeurs ?  
-J'ai un grand frère.  
-Il s'appelle comment ?  
-Itachi.  
-Tu as une photo ?  
-Hmm.. »

Il attrapa son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste et chercha une photo à l'intérieur. On pouvait y voir Itachi, souriant devant l'objectif, une main sur la tête de son petit frère qui semblait bouder.  
Sasuke désigna son frère du doigt, et la petite hocha la tête. Elle contempla longtemps la photo, comme si elle cherchait à en retenir chaque détail.

« Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ? »

Outch, question piège.

« Il travaille, il ne pouvait pas venir en vacances.  
-Tu es en vacances ?  
-Oui.  
-Tout seul ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« T'as des amis ? »

Décidément.

« Oui, j'en ai. Et toi ?  
-Pourquoi ils sont pas avec toi ?  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il cherchait un peu à esquiver le sujet, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à penser à Konoha alors qu'il s'en était éloigné _volontairement_.  
En vérité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il racontait sa vie à cette gosse, mais elle avait ce petit truc dans ses yeux verts qui l'empêchait d'être désagréable avec elle comme il l'était avec la majorité des gens.

« Toi non plus, remarqua-t-elle.  
-Touché.  
-Alors ?  
-J'avais envie d'être tout seul, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu t'es fâché avec eux ?  
-Non. J'aime bien être tout seul de temps en temps.  
-Et tu habites loin ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu n'as pas peur ?"

Ses iris émeraude captaient les obsidiennes du jeune homme avec une intensité déconcertante pour son jeune âge. Comme si la réponse qu'il allait fournir pouvait faire basculer le monde entier.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais peur ? »

La question était sincère.

« C'est quand tu es tout seul que les monstres peuvent venir t'attraper. »

Elle avait détourné le regard, fixant maintenant les chaussures du brun comme si elles étaient soudain devenues particulièrement intéresantes.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Il voyait exactement ce que la petite voulait dire. Le problème ne résidait pas vraiment dans le fait qu'il comprenait, mais plutôt que la blonde sache de quoi elle parlait.

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment tout seul expliqua-t-il, tandis qu'il captait de nouveau le regard d'Angie. Quand les monstres s'approchent trop, je ferme les yeux et je pense à mon grand frère et à mes amis. Et ils apparaissent _juste là_. Alors, les monstres s'en vont. Ils ne restent que si tu leur donne la possibilité de t'attraper. »

Elle semblait comprendre les mots de l'Uchiwa. Et d'un coup, contre toute attente, elle s'avança vers lui et enserra sa poitrine avec ses petits bras. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et il pouvait sentir des gouttes salées s'écraser sur son épaule.

Ses vacances ne commençaient _définitivement pas_ comme il l'avait prévu.

« Tu voudras bien être là quand les monstres reviendront ? »

Ses deux perles de jade le fixaient avec espoir. Mince alors, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire non. Même si il ne portait pas spécialement les enfants dans son coeur, il savait ce que cette petite traversait. Alors, il hocha la tête. Et un grand sourire étira les lèvres de sa nouvelle amie.  
Sourire qu'elle ne garda pas très longtemps puisqu'il fana lorsqu'elle entendit son nom résonner dans le couloir.  
Sasuke reconnut la voix, c'était probablement celle d'Abby.

« Je crois qu'on te cherche, indiqua-t-il en désignant le couloir du menton.  
-Mais j'ai pas envie.. »

Son nom se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

« Je pourrai revenir te voir Sasuke ?  
-Euh...oui. Si tu veux. »

Elle retrouva instantanément son grand sourire.

« À demain alors Sasuke ! »

Et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis partit à l'extérieur aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

Le jeune homme resta un instant accroupi au même endroit, les sourcils froncés et es yeux plissés, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Est ce qu'il venait de se coller une gamine aux basques pour toute la durée de ses vacances ? Probablement.  
Est ce que ça le dérangeait ? Pas tant que ça, finalement.

Il se releva pour fermer la porte, et décida de prendre une douche bien chaude, pour détendre ses muscles après cette éprouvante journée.  
Il se rendit dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine. Le contact de l'eau lui fit un bien fou, et il resta plus que de raison sous le jet.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il hésitait entre sortir manger quelque chose et dormir, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il l'attrapa, fronçant les sourcils, se demandant _qui_ pouvait bien l'appeler.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot en se disant que la réponse était évidente quand il vit la tête de Naruto s'afficher en gros plan sur son téléphone alors qu'il décrochait.

« Hey Sas'ke, comment tu vas ? » demanda son meilleur ami de son habituelle voix enjouée.

Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres en entendant la voix familière s'adresser à lui.

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas tant que ça besoin de cette solitude.  
Peut-être que le plus important se trouvait bien être à Konoha.  
Peut-être qu'il était chanceux d'avoir rencontré cette brochette d'abrutis qui le considéraient comme un membre de leur famille.  
Quoique. Ce n'était pas un peut-être.  
C'était une _certitude_.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

 _Un beau soleil illuminait Washington DC_.

Ses vacances prenaient une tournure tout à fait inattendue, mais ça lui plaisait bien.

* * *

 **Voilàà j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et à me donner votre avis, en plus de faire plaisir ça m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer :)**

 **Des bisous et à bientôt !**


End file.
